Mario and the Toadstool Games
by RIVolleyball214
Summary: Mario and 23 others stars of the Nintendo Gamecube struggle for survival in a game of wits, love, and betrayal. Although this seems like a normal game at first, Mario and his friends soon realize that more is going on on this island then meets the eye...C
1. The Inivitation

Battle of the Nintendo All Stars

Chapter One: An Invitation

It was a warm an quiet day in a place called Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad decided to eat lunch on the Princess's deck. Everyone was enjoying themselves, for the mushroom kingdom had been a quiet, humble, some may even say boring place ever since Mario's last adventure in Rogueport. So it was on this day that things were about to change for Mario once again, because all of the sudden a Paratroopa came out of nowhere and collided directly with Toad, making them both very dizzy and confused.

"Who are you?" Mario asked this strange person, for most paratroopas knew how to fly and therefore did not collide into people on a regular basis.

"My….name……is….Parakooper….," said the Parakoopa, clearly out of breath from traveling. "I was told to get these to you as soon as possible!"

"Huh?" said Peach, who took one of the many letters out of the traveler's hand and read it aloud:

Dear Master Mario,

I would like to cordially invite you to my private island on Tuesday of next week with a few of your friends and many other guests who I'm sure you will get to know. This will be a month long "vacation that I'm sure you will never forget. I will be picking you up at the Mushroom Airport at 9:00 AM on Tuesday, and I hope to see you there!

Yours Sincerely,

Master Warren Toadstool

"Well that sounds like fun, doesn't it Mario?" said Peach, clearly wanting to go on this vacation badly. "It sounds like a vacation where we will finally get to relax!"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure…I mean who is this Toadstool Guy? We don't even know anything about him or what he wants."

"He could just want to meet you and the Princess!" said Toad, also seeming as if he wanted to tag along. "She is a pretty famous and well-known person."

"Mario, don't worry about it. We'll probably end up having a great time! Not everything we do ends up in disaster," stated Luigi.

"There'll probably be _tons_ of food there, don't you think? I mean this sounds like one big fiesta!" declared Yoshi.

It was only Mario who didn't seem sure. This could be another plan of Bowser's, he thought. Or one of Mario's many other enemies could be behind this, he thought. But the truth was that it had been over a year since his trip to Rogueport and Mario really did need a change of scenery.

"Alright, alright. We will go.

"Yes!" screamed Peach. "Alright, it says in the letter that we can bring six people. So us five and-

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Toadette had just walked outside onto the porch, looking confused at why there was a collapsed paratroopa on the floor, for he had fainted from exhaustion.

"-And Toadette!" Announced Peach. "Ok, so we better start packing, we're leaving in four days".

"Whats going on…..?" asked Toadette. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, Toadette, I'll tell you all about it while we wash all of these dishes" said Toad. "See you guys in the morning!" And they walked back into the house, leaving Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi left to talk.

"I'm so glad you decided to go Mario, this really sounds great!" said Luigi, the excitement making him nearly jump with joy.

"Yeah, but as soon as anything fishy starts happening, we're outta there. I mean the second we see Bowser or anybody else, we are getting on the first plane off of that island, right?"

"Of course Mario", replied Peach." I wouldn't wanna be there if I knew something bad was going to happen. But I doubt anything will, this Warren Toadstool seems very rich and sophisticated, not someone who would be associated with Bowser. I just think you should stop worrying about Bowser all together, Mario."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am. Now I think we should all get to sleep so we can start to pack in the morning. Just think of all the stuff we have to bring!" And so everyone went inside to get ready for bed, although there was one person who was unable to fall asleep: Mario.


	2. Unexpected Guests

Chapter Two: Unexpected Guests

Mario and the gang woke up on the morning of their departure and most were completely excited about the journey ahead of them. All except Mario of course, who was still convinced that this was another trick that Bowser had planned.

Peach: Mario, you have to eat something before we leave…

Mario: I'm just not that hungry. I'm sure they'll have food on the plane…

Toad: Aren't you guys ready yet? The plane is leaving in half an hour! Me and Toadette can't wait!

(Yoshi and Luigi walk in the room)

Luigi: C'mon Mario, we gotta go! I wanna get front seats on the plane!

Mario: What, you think there'll be other people on the plane besides us?

Yoshi: Who knows…

Luigi: _We_ will as soon as we get there! Let's _MOVE IT!_

Mario: Ok, Ok…….

So the gang drove to the airport with all 30 of their suitcases and spent a long time looking for the plane, for they couldn't find it anywhere.

Peach: Where is this plane? We should have just token my private jet there.

Mario: Well we don't know where it is, anyway.

All of the sudden a goomba walks up to Mario, clearly out of breath.

Goomba: Master Mario……Princess Peach…..I'm supposed to take you to your plane……so sorry we're late.

Toadette: That's ok, let's just get out of here1

Goomba: Alright…..follow me….

(the group starts walking)

Peach: So is this a big jet, sir?

Goomba: Of course! Only the best for Master Toadstools guests. You will have some guests on the plane, however.

Mario: Umm, guests?

Yoshi: Like who?

Goomba: Oh, just some other people Master invited to his party. You may recognize some of them. Well, here we are! Toadstool's jet1

Toad: It's _huge_!

Toadette: It's _enormous_! It's bigger than yours, Princess!

Peach: Yes well, let's all get in.

(Everyone gets on board)

DK: Mario! Peach! Luigi! It's good to see you guys!

Luigi: DK! I didn't know you were invited!

Peach: It's so good to se you! Who else is on board?

DK: Well, um, why don't you come with me…

Mario: Uh oh, this can't be good…

(Everyone follows DK to the back of the plane)

Bowser: This food is absolutely delicious, huh Wario?

Wario: It's fantastic! Oh, look who's here! Mario and the gang finally made it.

Mario: WHAT! NO WAY!

Bowser: Peach, I'm so glad you could make it! It's been to long.

Peach: Hah… nice to…see you too Bowser. I had no idea you were going to be here.

Bowser: Why don't you all get some food? There's plenty to go round!

Mario: Um, Peach, can I talk to you for a second?

Peach: Sure Mario.

(Mario and Peach walk off to a private area)

Mario: Ok, I think we should leave.

Peach: Mario!

Mario: You said that if we saw Bowser that we would leave. We've seen him, we're leaving.

Peach: Yes, but I wasn't expecting him to be a guest…

Mario: Well, he is.

Peach: We really should give him a chance. If he's coming on this vacation, why would he want to ruin it?

Mario: Yeah….

Peach: The minute Bowser says or does anything strange, I'll consider leaving. Ok?

Mario: Alright.

Peach: Good. Now let's get in there and try to have a good time.

Peach and Mario returned to back of plane, where they noticed that Wario seemed to be the only one making any contact with Bowser, as everyone else was as far away from him as possible.

Mario: This is going to be an interesting ride…

Bowser: So Peach, how have you been lately?

Peach: Oh, you know, same old same old. I have a little bit more of a quiet life now that…well….you're not kidnapping me all the time.

Bowser: Those were some bad times in my life. I'm glad I've finally decided to let go and work on my own life.

Peach: That's…..good, Bowser. I'm glad your starting over.

Yoshi: You guys have got to try these mozzarella sticks! There amazi-

BOOOM!

Luigi: What was that!

Pilot: Attention all passengers. The jet has taken a hit. Mayday, Mayday!

Toadette: OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?

Mario: Quick, get to the parachutes!

Bowser: I'll look for them!

Toad: We're all gonna die…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Luigi: Get a grip, Toad! Mario knows what he's doing!

Bowser: Found them! Here, everyone take one and jump out of the plane!

Peach: What! Jump outta here? Yeah, I don't think so.

Mario: What do you suggest we do? Wait till the plane crashes into the water and drown?

Peach: Oh, alright… GIMME ONE OF THOSE THINGS!

(Everyone puts on a parachute)

Wario: Let's jump out together!

Luigi: Ok, on the count of three!

Mario: ONE….

Yoshi: TWO….

Everyone: THREE!

Everyone jumps out of the plane, and into the unknown below them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Party**

Tired and confused, Mario slowly opened his eyes, wondering where they were and how long he had been knocked out. The last thing he had remembered, Peach, Luigi, himself and the others had all fallen to their doom out of a plane that had exploded minutes after they had abandoned it.

Although Mario had many things on his mind, the one that seemed to keep coming back to him was "Who tried to shoot the plane down?" Mario's first thought would have been Bowser, but since he was on the plane, Mario thought it highly unlikely that it would have been him. But then again…

"Ugghhh", grunted a voice behind Mario, and when he turned around he realized that his brother Luigi was lying behind him, clearly in the same state of being as Mario was. He looked up and saw Mario staring at him. "Mario, where are we? Where is everyone else? Are you alright?

"Yeah, I'm fine", replied Mario, also concerned about where the others had gone to, and wondering if they had even made it to land." Let's get up and see if we can find the others. I'll help you get your parachute off."

So the two brothers started walking along the beach in search of their friends (and Bowser), hoping they were as safe as the two of them. They had been walking for what seemed like hours when they heard a voice not fifty feet in front of them.

"Mario, Mario!" A girl's voice was screaming, but it did not sound like Peach's. Toadette was running towards them with a worried look on her face. "I've been looking everywhere for somebody! You're the first people I've found! Have you seen the others?

Mario looked ahead of him, and could tell that for as long as he could see down this long beach, there was nobody there.

"Nope, we haven't found anybody either, Toadette. I wonder where we are…Hey! Maybe this is the island we were supposed to land on! We weren't that far from it when we were on the plane!

"Hmm…" Mario thought, thinking that if this was the island their plane was supposed to land on, then the others might already be safe and sound in the company of Warren Toadstool. "I think you might be right, Luigi. Maybe we should start searching the inner part of the island for any signs of inhabitance."

"Great, let's go!" shouted Toadette, clearly excited about the adventure the three of them were about to take.

So the three of them started their journey through the interior of the island, their first obstacle being the thick bundles of trees that almost seemed to serve as a wall around the entire shore of the island, looking to Mario as if they were impossible to get through.

"Well this should be interesting", said Luigi. He wasn't wrong. Mario, Luigi and Toadette struggled with getting through the thick layer of trees, and many bruises, scratches, and cuts later, they emerged to find another layer of trees to get through.

"Oh, come on!", shouted Toadette in anger, who was already the victim of several bloody scratches on her legs and head. "Well, come on you two, we might as well get this over with!"

They struggled for at least another hour when they finally came through the other side of the trees, and it was clear that this was without a doubt the home of a very rich and powerful person, undoubtedly Warren Toadstool.

"Mario, Mario! Thank goodness you guys are ok!", shouted a voice in front of him.

Before he knew what was happening, somebody flung their arms around Mario and began talking nonstop. "Mario, we thought that you hadn't made it to the island! The rest of us were found by Warren's servants, but they said that they had searched all over and couldn't find you three anywhere! They took us here and I've been waiting for hours for any signs of you, and here you finally are! I've got loads to tell"-

"-Ok Peach, I got it. So where are we? Is this where we're gonna be staying? Where is everybody else?"

"Well, this isn't going to be any ordinary vacation, Mario. Warren's only just told us what we're really all here for. He's brought us here for a competition!"

"A what? What kind of competition? I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing vacation?"

"Well, from what he told us, we'll be competing with 20 other competitors in challenges that involve strength, smarts, and bravery. He said there is going to be four teams that will compete in these challenges each week, and losing teams will have to vote a member off!"

"What! So we're not here on a vacation at all, are we!", Mario shouted in anger. "Most of us will be going home anyway, if we're voted off. Who are these other competitors anyway?"

"Oh, wait till you see…There's a party going on right now, you'll be able to meet them all. I've already seen most of them. There are some pretty interesting people"

"Ok, well we'll go get cleaned up and meet you there, ok?"

"Alright, but don't be too long, I'm sure Warren will want to meet you. The rooms are to the right, about fifty feet away.

So the three of them walked towards there rooms while Peach went into the party. Mario and Luigi spent only five minutes in the large, fancy rooms before they washed up and met Toadette in front of the party room, ready to enter.

"Alright, let's do this" said Mario. And he opened the door.

Mario spotted some familiar faces like Toad, Wario, and DK, but besides them, the room was full of knew faces. There was one person who resembled a pink ball with feet, and another that was bright yellow and had a strangely shaped tail. These must be the other competitors, Mario thought to himself.

"Mario, dear Mario, I am so glad that you and the others are alright" said a voice behind Mario. He turned around to see one of the biggest and fattest toads Mario had ever seen in his life. He wore bright purple robes and sparkling yellow shoes. He also had a king's crown on, and Mario could see the blonde hair that was creeping out of it, the same color as Warren's thick mustache.

"Hello, Mr. Toadstool, it's good to finally be here and be able to meet you." Mario replied kindly. He was looking around for Peach, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

""Well, when we heard your plane had crashed, I was so worried that you weren't going to be able to come here. But luckily you're all alright and are able to participate in the competition. Ah, you must be Luigi, and you Toadette! So nice to met you two, too! Have you met everyone? I guess not, I'll introduce you!

'Um, sure…" Mario replied half-heartedly. And so they began to meet the other competitors.

"Link, I would like you to meet Mario, Luigi, and Toadette" stated Warren. Link was a tall young man with blonde hair and a stern look on his face. He wore all green and was standing next to a beautiful woman in a pink dress with long, blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you, Mario. I'm Link, and this is Zelda. We're from the land of Hyrule." Mario did not even know Link, but he could already tell that he was going to be a very tough competitor. Now that Mario thought about it, he was very surprised at how interested he was in the competition.

"Hello Mario" said Zelda. "I am so delighted to finally be able to meet you. We have heard so many stories, many that are hard to believe. You must tell us of your travels.

"Er, yeah, definitely" replied Mario, wondering why Zelda was so interested in his stories, and also how she knew about them.

"Alright, well let's see who else I can introduce you to…" interrupted Warren. "Ahh! Fox McLoud and friends, I would like to introduce you to Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, and his friends Luigi and Toadette.

"Oh, so this is the famous Mario we have all been hearing about. I'm Fox McLoud, and these are my partners, Falco, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy. We're all looking forward to this competition aren't you?"

"I'm looking forward to beating everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom, if that's what you meant, Fox" stated Falco angrily.

"Oh Falco, why don't you just shut your mouth for once! Its so nice to finally meet you Mario! Peach has told us all about you, and it seems like you guys have been through a lot!

"Yeah, you could say that" interrupted Luigi. "It's nice to meet you Krystal, I'm Luigi, and I've been with Mario through all of his adventures. It will be fun to compete against all of you guys."

"Anyway, what do you guys know about this thing? What will we be doing?" asked Mario.

"Well from what we know so far, we're getting into teams tonight and tomorrow the challenges are going to start!" shouted Slippy with excitement. "I just can't wait!"

"Yeah, neither can we…" replied Luigi, still staring at Krystal with a bewildered look on his face."

"Master Mario" interrupted Warren once again. "And Fox McLoud, you must come with me at once for a very important matter. Please, this way."

Mario looked at Fox strangely, but they both followed Warren into his office, wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
